Letters of love
by Aliceabeth
Summary: Letters from the former queen to her children and husband. All rights reserved to their respective owners! Reviews are welcome. Enjoy!
1. My little twin

My beautiful little girl

My gem.

My Amber

You know by the time you are reading this that I have passed the gates to paradise but I need to tell you a few things and I want you to remember them.

 **So first of:**

-You are my little twin! And mommy loves you more than words can tell.

 **Second:**

-You are a princess. The title comes with great responsibility but I know you can handle anything that comes your way.

 **Third:**

-Be gentle, be kind and don't let the grief consume and control you. You know in your heart and soul that I will never really leave you, or James, or you father. Think of me and I'll be there, right beside you.

 **Forth:**

-Try your best in accepting change. I don't wish for your father to be alone for the rest of his life so then the time comes (if it does) that a new women is introduced to you and your brother, welcome her the best you can.

 **Fifth:**

-Welcome new siblings! I know you have the perfect traits to be a big sister!

So instead of building up your walls, plant a gate so you have the possibility to welcome new people in to your life. I know this is not going to be easy for you

sweetheart so all i am asking is for you to try. Try to remember these things and do your best. I know you will grow into a beautiful and smart young lady and

remember that mommy is and always will be so proud of you!

 **I love you** , my little twin.

Mommy


	2. My brave knight

My handsome boy

My goofball

My James

You know by the time you are reading this that I have passed the gates to paradise but I need to tell you a few things and I want you to remember them.

 **So first of:**

\- You are the bravest knight I have ever met and mommy loves you more than words can tell!

 **Second:**

\- You are a prince and with that title comes great responsibility but I know you can handle whatever life throws at you, with your happy way of thinking of life, you will overcome anything!

 **Third:**

\- Take care of your sister. I need you to make sure she doesn't fall and never comes up again.

 **Fourth:**

\- I know you miss me just as much as Amber, but remember this my brave knight, I am never going to leave you, you may not see me but you will always carry me with you, in your heart.

 **Fifth** :

\- Welcome a new family! I know you will do that anyway but I just needed to write it down, as a reminder. You are the only one I know that would make an effort to welcome someone/s new!

So with this said, I let one single tear fall onto the parchment. A tear full off love because, my darling boy, my greatest love, my love for you will never cease. I will watch over you as you play with Rex, joke with your sister and race with your father. With a smile I will watch you grow into a handsome and funny young man and know this! Mommy has always and will always be so proud of you!

 **I love you** , my brave knight

Mommy


	3. Love of my life

A/N: I think I read the name of the former Queen somewhere, like the wikia or something but I am not going to hold me to that. I've chosen a name of my own for her, so yeah OC is mine. Anyway enjoy! :)

To the love of my life

To my husband

To Roy

You probably found this letter beside me and are reading it just as I have passed on. Tearstains has made this letter almost unreadable but I believe you can manage. I don't actually know what to write here but I wanted to leave you a letter just as I have done with the children.

I know this isn't going to be easy for you but the kingdom is going to need it's king, the castle staff is going to need it's leader and our children, our darling little twins, they are going to need their father. I understand if you act cold around our subjects and the staff for some time but be honest to the twins! Show them that it is ok to be sad, to miss someone you've lost, to cry when you need to. Don't let them think that crying is a form weakness, that showing that you are _human_ is weakness. Mold them into these two amazing people that we dreamed they would be.

I am never going to forget you last touch, our last kiss, your last words. They will forever be with me, inside the golden locket that is my heart. I will watch over you and if you happen to see a golden butterfly, smile because that's me, watching you, watching James and watching Amber on a closer distance than paradise can provide.

I hope to see a new smile on your face, a new sparkle in your eyes, a new light to your steps. I want you to love again. I want you to find someone new. I want James and Amber to have a mother with them and, who knows, maybe siblings! I know your love for me will never fade so don't think for a second that you are going to forget me because you will always have a golden reminder of me in our twins. Let your heart grow.

My dearest, as I end this letter I just want to remind you that I love you more than words can tell, I love our children and I have loved our life. It has been the best years of my life. Being chosen by you to stand by your side, as your queen, as your wife and as your best friend has been my greatest honor.

 **I love you~**

Annica


End file.
